Guys Can Be The Victims, Too
by moviesox
Summary: Oneshot sereies co written by me and Raksha Souza
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, you do it," Simon said. I snapped out of it. I was thinking about me and Derek's walk later. Simon stood up and so did I. I tried to recall what he was showing me before I spaced out. "Go!" He yelled. He lunged at me and I grabbed his arm. "No! Chloe!" I flipped him. "What was that?" He asked as I looked down at him.  
>"My self-defense," I replied.<br>"You were supposed to do a rear naked choke!" He yelled at me. "NOT FLIP ME!"  
>"That sounds kind of dirty," Tori said.<br>"This really hurts," Simon said getting up.  
>"Want me to get Lauren?" Tori asked.<br>"Yeah," That made me feel really bad. I hurt Simon.  
>"I'm sorry, Simon," I said looking at my feet.<br>"Where did you learn how to flip people?" He asked. I shrugged.  
>"I know a lot of fighting moves from watching movies," I said.<br>"You never bothered to share that?" He asked laughing.  
>"I never thought I could to that!" I gestured to him holding his shoulder.<br>"Simon, what happened?" I recognized the voice of my Aunt Lauren.  
>"Chloe flipped him," Tori smirked.<br>"Not funny, Tori," Aunt Lauren said.  
>"It's true. I flipped Simon," I said. I swear I saw Aunt Lauren almost start laughing. Me being only 5 feet and Simon being 5'7" must have been very surprising that I flipped him.<br>"Well, you're shoulder is badly sprained," Aunt Lauren said, " Let's go inside to get some ice. Chloe, don't flip Simon anymore. Have Derek teach you," Wow. Aunt Lauren must be serious. She tries to keep me away from Derek as much as possible. I walked to the fridge to get an ice pack for Simon, only to run into Derek.  
>"Heard you just flipped Simon," He smiled. I rolled my eyes.<br>"Yeah. I did. Can you hand me the ice?" I asked. He handed me a pack of ice and a sandwich.  
>"Are we still going on that walk later?" He asked. I smiled.<br>"Yeah. We are. I hope," I said, "Unless Aunt Lauren decides to have me take care of Simon,"  
>"I'd stay with you even if it meant staying with Simon," I smiled.<br>"Chloe! Do you have the ice?" Aunt Lauren yelled from the living room. I walked to the living room and gave the ice to Aunt Lauren. "Thank you, Chloe," I was waiting for her to tell me I had to take care of Simon while he was getting better, that's what I would do at least. But no. Aunt Lauren just continued putting the ice on Simon's shoulder. No punishment for spraining a dude's shoulder? "Chloe can you come here?" She asked walking into the kitchen.  
>"Yeah?" I asked.<br>"I'm so proud of you!" She said. She's PROUD of me?  
>"What?" I asked.<br>" You FLIPPED a 125 pound guy!" She replied.  
>"And I'm not in trouble?"<br>"No! You defended yourself!" She said, "And now I know that you can take care of you and you don't need Derek looking out for you," I should've known that it would lead to her telling me to get away from Derek.  
>"Yes I do. I could totally use his werewolf senses. He's not bad, Aunt Lauren! He's sweet and protective!" I replied. Then she left. Oh my god. Why does Aunt Lauren hate Derek so much?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I was bored and sitting on my bed humming He Won't Go by ADELE when I heard a creak of wood behind me I turned on instinct bringing my foot up so it collided with 'you know where',  
>"Oh god!" the man fell to the floor and I went to kick again when familiar emerald green eyes looked up at me, "Tori!"<br>"Derek!" I jumped over his body and ran down the hall, "Chloe! Chloe Derek needs you!" I screamed and the blonde came around the corner,  
>"What where is he?"<br>"My room!"

Chloe's POV

"Derek!" I shouted running into Tori's room to see him on the ground I knelt down holding his head in my lap, "Derek! Oh love where does it hurt?" He didn't say anything,

"Chloe?"

"Where does it hurt love?" I questioned again, "need me to kiss it better?" I teased and he smirked,  
>"Yeah I do," I smiled he smiled back, "promise you will?"<br>"Yes I promise!" And leaned down to kiss his cheek but he pointed down and I followed his finger,

"Derek!"

"What?" he moaned, "you promised!"

"Nope!" I yelled kicking him and walking away. He deserved it.


End file.
